Badges
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Badges are rewards for accomplishing certain tasks in City of Heroes and City of Villains. They track the accomplishments of the character through the game, and some of them do additional things. Uses Badges do a number of different things. * One Badge at a time can be "worn" by the character. This places the badge title right below the player's name for everyone else to see. * Some Badges give extra things to the character. These badges are called Accolades, and there are different lists for Heroes Accolades and Villains Accolades. Some Accolades, earned by collecting specific sets of other badges, grant the character stat boosts or powers that can be used occasionally. * Other Accolades unlock costume pieces. * On the Villain side of the game, certain Badges unlock hidden contacts for additional missions and story. * On the Hero side of the game, the Rescuer Badge unlocks a special store. * Gladiator Badges unlock Gladiators. A bit like collecting Pokemon, Gladiators can be used in duels against other players in the Arena. * And last but not least, Badges are a sub-game in and of themselves. They appeal to the collector as the "Gotta get 'em all" mentality in many people, the same sort of mentality that has people collecting stamps or baseball cards. Levels The vast majority of Badges are character specific. Character level Badges are earned separately for each character, and track separately what the individual characters have accomplished. There are two additional types of Badges: Account-level badges and Supergroup badges. Account-level Badges are badges that are flagged on a player's account, and are then automatically awarded to any character on the account the next time that each character is logged into. These include the Destined One/V.I.P. Badge, Pocket D VIP Gold Club Member Badge, and all Veteran Reward Badges. Supergroup-level Badges are earned by the Supergroup, not the individual members of the group. Thus they belong to the group itself and not to any individual member of the group. If a member leaves the Supergroup, they do not take with them any Supergroup Badges, even if they were the ones responsible for the earning of the Badges. If they then join another Supergroup, they will then see the Badges of the new Supergroup in their lists. Personal Badges City of Heroes Badges There are seven types of Badges available: * Exploration Badges attained by visiting certain important locations throughout Paragon City. * History Badges attained by studying the history of Paragon City. * Accomplishment Badges attained by completing tasks assigned by special Heroes and Contacts. * Achievement Badges attained by reaching certain milestones in a heroic career. * Defeats badges attained by killing a certain number of enemies. * Accolades attained for truly special accomplishments and which can grant certain permanent bonuses to a Hero's powers. * Gladiator Badges attained by accomplishing specific tasks that unlock creatures that will assist you in the arena. * Veteran Reward Badges attained by subscribing to the game for periods of three months. * Architect Entertainment Badges attained by completing specific tasks using the Mission Architect system City of Villains Badges There are seven types of Badges available: * Exploration Badges attained by visiting certain important locations throughout the Rogue Islands. * History Badges attained by studying the history of the Rogue Islands. * Accomplishment Badges attained by completing tasks assigned by special Villains and Contacts. * Achievement Badges attained by reaching certain milestones in a villainous career. * PvP Badges * Accolades attained for truly special accomplishments and which can grant certain permanent bonuses to a Villain's powers. * Gladiator Badges attained by accomplishing specific tasks that unlock creatures that will assist you in the arena. * Veteran Reward Badges attained by subscribing to the game for periods of three months. Supergroup Badges Supergroup Badges provide a variety of uses; the two most common are Exploration Badges that allow Teleport pad zone beacons, and Achievement Badges that usually allow Base Item unlocks. City of Heroes Badges There are two types of Badges available: * Exploration Badges attained by visiting certain important locations throughout Paragon City while in Supergroup mode. * Achievement Badges attained by reaching certain milestones in a heroic career. City of Villains Badges There are two types of Badges available: * Exploration Badges attained by visiting certain important locations throughout the Rogue Islands while in Supergroup mode. * Achievement Badges attained by reaching certain milestones in a villanous career. Category:Gameplay Category:Badges